Changing Of Time
by Chibi AniAngel
Summary: A secret orginization is after Relena. What will she and the pilots do?
1. Changing of Time pt.1

This is my Fanfic, Changing of Time. This story takes place after the battle with Marimeia. Relena is the ruler of the Cinq Kingdom and Vice Foreign Minister between Earth and the colonies. The Gundam Pilots have been living at the colonies since, and the scientists didn't die. (I'm not sure they did anyway). Any questions or comments send to me at [stargazer326@hotmail.com][1]. I do not own any Gundam Wing characters, though I truly wish I did. Enjoy.

Changing Of Time

Chapter 1

Relena sighed and flopped unceremoniously on her bed. She had been in meetings all day. It had been like that for a few months now. Everyday she would meet with Foreign Delegates of some country. There had been rumors of a rebel group, called the EarthStar Foundation that intended to make a revolution by assassinating some of the top members of the new nation. There had already been three deaths at the hands of this group. This made Milliardo very uneasy. He was constantly looking over Relena's shoulder. He had even increased Relena's guard number.

Relena thought this was not needed. She never trusted guards. Relena had begged Milliardo to teach her self-defense. After much thought he agreed to teach Relena. After two years training she was equal to Heero's fighting capabilities. Even so, lately she had been feeling tense and uneasy. The possible new threat wasn't what was bothering Relena though. Long ago she had gotten tired of the very sheltered life she had been given. Being the ruler of the Cinq Kingdom had enough responsibility; Being Vice Foreign Minister only made things harder for Relena. She had never asked for this. _God, what I would do to be normal_. She thought. She was now beginning to hate everything about herself and her surroundings. She began to blame herself for every mistake made in her kingdom and between Earth and the colonies. _If only I was better at my job!_ Relena thought. _Maybe I wouldn't be so stressed!_

Noin pressed her ear against Relena's now closed door. With each passing meeting and social event, Noin noticed that Relena was acting less and less like herself. _Zechs, you must be blind! Can't you tell how much she's changed_! Noin scolded him in her mind. Milliardo had been pushing Relena to be the very best politician and pacifist. This however was changing Relena herself. Noin had become aware that Relena never smiled a genuine smile anymore, only the occasional smirk when she won an argument. Relena had lost the shine in her eyes and was becoming alarmingly thin. _How is it I'm the only one who can see what's happening!_ Noin thought, feeling sorry for the poor princess.

_If I could just get Relena to take a vacation_. Noin thought. Noin then retired to her room to get some sleep. Crawling into bed, Noin thought of how she could help Relena. Finding no answer she fell into a deep sleep.

The next day while taking a break in her room, Relena sat thinking. _I could give myself a vacation_. She thought warily. _On second thought, I can't put my people in danger because of my being weak. I certainly can't go anywhere in the colonies without being spotted as the Vice Foreign Minister._ Leaving those thoughts aside for a minute, Relena went over to the table and refilled her coffee cup. Just then her communication system came on. Relena looked at the caller and gaped. "Dr. J why are you calling?" She hadn't seen him since the war ended. Relena automatically put on her regal face. Showing no emotion was one of the skills she had picked up over the years. Heero's face helped her to remember what to look like. 

" Miss Relena, you have been informed of the possible new threat haven't you?" Dr. J asked. "Yes, of course I have." Relena said in her dignitary voice. "I thought you might like to know that you are the EarthStar's next target." He said. "What? How can you know that?" Relena asked, baffled. "I have my sources." Dr. J said with a small chuckle. "In order for you to stay safe, Miss Relena, I ask you to come and stay with me for a while."

_What is going on? Why would he care what happens to me?_ Relena thought. Carefully choosing her words, Relena said, "I can't just leave, Dr. J, I have a kingdom to run and I have a duty to the Earth and the colonies." To which Dr. J retorted, "You can't do either if your dead."

"Why would you care? My life shouldn't be important to you, sir." Relena stated in a clear voice. "Relena, you helped the gundam pilots, preached pacifism, changed the minds of the Romefeller Foundation, took your role as leader of the Cinq Kingdom, and became Vice Foreign Minister between Earth and the colonies, all for the outcome of peace. No one deserves to live more then you." Dr. J said in his annoyingly calm demeanor. 

_I can't help anyone if I'm dead_. Relena thought, letting Dr. J's words sink in. "I suppose I could stay with you for a while sir. I don't deserve such kindness from you. Let me just inform Noin and Milliardo." Relena said, when she was abruptly cut off.

"No Relena. You can't tell anyone where you are going." Dr. J said. "Why?" Was Relena's first question. "I'll explain when you get here. You are coming aren't you?" Dr. J asked. "Yes, I'll leave tomorrow morning." Relena answered._ Why am I doing this? I know I can trust Dr. J, but what am I supposed to do?_ Relena was snapped out of her thoughts when Dr. J spoke. "Good, here are the coordinates to my base." After printing out the directions he spoke again. "Remember, don't tell anyone where your going." With that the communication system went black. 

_Wonderful! Everyone is going to think I was kidnapped our deserted them. But what choice do I have?_ With those thoughts she quickly went and made arrangements for a shuttle to the L1 colony. After her meetings of the day Relena packed her bags. She left for the shuttle at daybreak. _I hope this is the right thing to do! Well, I can't very well help people if I'm dead_. She told herself mentally over and over.

Heero was currently staying with the other gundam pilots at Quatre's home on the L4 colony. Having heard of the assassinations of three political leaders, the pilots had agreed to meet at Quatre's to discuss what was going on. After a very long battle of words the five pilots decided to work on they're fighting, in case they were needed to get rid of the rebel group that opposed peace. Everyday the pilots would practice fighting techniques outside of the house.

Heero was practicing his target shooting when Duo said something that caught his attention. "I wonder if EarthStar's next target will be Relena." Duo said slowly. "Why would you think they would go after Miss Relena next, Duo?" Asked Quatre. Producing a map from his pocket, Duo laid it on the ground. "Look at this map." The pilots crowded around it. "The EarthStar Foundation have assassinated three political leaders. The first one was here." Duo said pointing to a spot on the map. "The other two that proceeded it were exactly one country to the east. The Cinq Kingdom is the next in line." Duo finished. "That's an awful obvious way to do things." Trowa stated. "Maybe they don't care whether it's obvious or not. They could still get to her if they had a good plan." Wufei countered.

Heero stayed silent until Duo said, "Heero aren't you going to say something? This is your girlfriend's death we're talking about!" To answer Duo's remark Heero quickly pulled Duo's prized braid, hard. "OUCH!" Duo shrieked. Without a word Heero resumed training. But not without thinking of Relena while he was doing so.

_I hope Relena will be okay. Wait a minute! Why should I care what happens to Relena?_ Heero thought. Lately Heero had been thinking of Relena. Even in his dreams, her bright vibrant eyes seemed to look through his very soul. Heero didn't like it one bit. He had never been known to show emotion, but somehow this one girl had managed to break through his barriers of stone. Putting his gun down, Heero headed for the house to make an important phone call. 

To be continued…….

   [1]: mailto:stargazer326@hotmail.com



	2. Changing of Time pt.2

Author's note: This is the second chapter to my fanfic Changing of Time. I don't own any characters of Gundam Wing. E-mail your comments to me at [stargazer326@hotmail.com][1].

Changing of Time

Chapter 2

Relena arrived at Dr. J's base with hurried anticipation. "Welcome Miss Relena." Dr. J said. "Hello, Dr. J, it's nice to see you again. I still must know why I was told not to say anything about my whereabouts to my brother." Relena said in one breath. She really did not like the idea she hadn't told anyone where she was going.

"I'll explain in a minute. Please follow me Miss Relena." Dr. J said. After following Dr. J around the maze he called a base, Relena was taken to a large room. "This will be your living quarters." Explained Dr. J. "Oh, thank you." Relena replied with courtesy.

After dropping her bags in her room, Dr. J took Relena to the hangar. Relena was shocked, there was a gundam just sitting there in the middle of the hangar floor. "What's this?" Relena asked once she had regained over her initial shock. "This, Miss Relena, is the gundam Moonbeam. I am giving it to you."

"What?!" Relena shouted, making everyone in the hangar, snap their heads to look at her. Relena put a hand over her mouth after realizing just how loud she had shouted. "I, I don't understand." Relena sputtered. " I am giving the Gundam, Moonbeam, to you." Dr. J repeated, annoyance showing on his old features.

"Why? I can't pilot it. And even if I learned, I have no use for it." Relena said with clarity. "You, Relena, are the only one who can pilot it. I can teach you the basics, Moonbeam will take it from there." Dr. J said. " Even if I was taught, I could never use a machine that destroys people." Relena replied hotly.

"Do you or do you not want to save your people, Miss Relena?! Dr. J shouted almost as loud as Relena had a minute ago. "What do you mean? Relena asked once again. " The EarthStar federation plans to take over the world, just as the Alliance and OZ did. Since not many countries have enough military power to defeat them, I was forced to create Moonbeam." Dr. J explained. "I don't agree with your methods at all. Why not speak to them about a peace negotiation?" Relena asked. " The foundation has no interest in peace! They simply want the world to rule as their own. We have tried to make peace, but they persist in fighting. As you know three pacifists have already been assassinated at the hands of this organization. That was why you were brought here. You were their next target." Dr. J said, blowing Relena away.

"We….well uh…..I understand but why do you want to give the Gundam to me? There are five very capable pilots who can handle it." Relena said to Dr. J's face. "Yes the Gundam pilots have the skills needed to pilot it, but you can have those same skills. The Gundam Moonbeam can only be piloted by those with a pure heart. You are one of the few with a pure heart." 

"I'm positive the Gundam pilots have pure hearts, more so than I do." Relena said in her politician voice. "No. The Gundam pilots only have heart when it comes to their missions to save the colonies. This isn't about the colonies or Earth. This is about a group from both Earth and the Colonies who intends to break all peace. The Gundam pilots will only take orders, never give them. In order to win this battle the pilot of Moonbeam must be able to give orders to both the Gundam and his or her comrades." "I see your point, but I cannot pilot Moonbeam. It would go against everything I've fought to achieve and teach to others." Relena said with haste.

" As much as we would all like it to be real, Relena, the world of total pacifism is nothing but a dream. We keep wanting the dream to come back. So we continue to fight for it. But in order to keep the dream of peace, we have to fight in our hearts, against ourselves, and with others." Said Dr. J_. We have to fight in our hearts, against ourselves, and with others._ Relena kept repeating in her head. " Very well. I will pilot it if you teach me. But somehow I can't let anyone find out." Relena finally agreed. "That can be arranged." Dr. J said with laughter in his old voice.

Heero walked into the house and grabbed a soda from the fridge. After taking a drink, he went over to the phone. Picking up the receiver he dialed the number. After four rings, a secretary picked up the other end. (They have phone lines from Earth to the colonies.) "Hello, Relena Peacecraft's office." Said the snobbish secretary. "Yes, I would like to speak to Miss Peacecraft." Heero said in his imitation of the secretary. After a choke on the other line, she answered. "I'm sorry Miss Peacecraft isn't here at the moment." The secretary said. "I understand, please connect me to Milliardo Peacecraft then." Heero said. "I'm sorry sir, he's very busy and…." She was cut off. "Just do it. Say it's Heero Yuy. He'll take the call." Heero said in a threatening voice.

"Uh…..yes, please hold Mr. Yuy." The secretary said, in a scared voice.. Heero smiled to himself. "Heero!" Milliardo exclaimed when he was on the phone. "Zechs, is your sister on the Earth?" Heero asked calmly. "Nobody knows. She's disappeared without a trace. I thought she might have been with you pilots, but I guess she isn't. Everyone is hysterical over it. Myself included." Milliardo said. "Hmmm…..thanks for the information, Zechs." Heero said, and promptly hung up before Milliardo could respond. _Relena, what have you gotten yourself into?_

   [1]: mailto:stargazer326@hotmail.com



	3. Changing of Time pt.3

Author's note: This is my third chapter of Changing of Time. I do not own any characters of Gundam Wing. I hope you like it. E-mail all comments to me at [stargazer326@hotmail.com][1] , thanks. ^_^

Changing of Time

Chapter 3

Relena had been missing for about three years now. The EarthStar foundation had slowly begun to take control of the New Nation. The Gundam Pilots did their best to try and destroy the enemy's bases and mobile suits, but it was a hopeless battle. They were greatly outnumbered and many of the people had been turning their freedom over to the foundation.

Relena punched her opponent one final time before he fell to the floor. " Very good Relena." Dr. J complemented as he walked up beside her. "Thanks Doctor J." Relena said, as she wiped the sweat off her brow. "Relena…." Dr. J began. "What is it Doctor J?" Relena asked, sensing the edginess in his voice.

" It's time for you to return. Your mission is about to begin." Dr. J said. "I understand." Relena said in an uncanny imitation of Heero's coldness. After Relena had packed all her essentials, she headed for her Gundam. She had trained long and hard for this moment. She would not let everyone down. "Remember your codename." Dr. J told her as she climbed in the cockpit. "I will……..oh and Dr. J?" Relena asked. "Yes?" "Thanks for everything." Relena said before blasting off in Moonbeam.

"Whew! That was some battle!" Duo said as he flopped into a nearby chair. "It's too bad the foundation won't just make a treaty with us." Quatre replied. "There is no treaty when you're battling an enemy." Heero spoke up. "Yes I know. It's unfortunate. So many people must loose their lives because of a few misguided." Quatre spoke solemnly. "We do what we can. But in the end it may not be enough." Wufei stated. With that the conversation came to a halt.

"I wonder if Relena would have made a difference." Duo wondered aloud. Then he remembered. _Aw man I forgot about Heero_. Heero had been in a depression mood ever since Relena disappeared. He and the other Gundam pilots had looked all over for her. At one point they thought the Foundation might have captured her. After successfully breaking in their computers, they found no information on Relena Peacecraft. Whether it was because they had a good security system or they really didn't have Relena, the pilots gave up on looking at the enemy to find her. Duo came out of his thoughts only to see Heero walking out the door.

The next day the pilots received a call from Sally. "You guys have to get over to the Cinq Kingdom Spaceport now! The enemy has sent hundreds of mobile suits here. We're trying to hold them off, but we're losing ground!" Sally yelled through her mobile suit intercom. "Right." All the pilots said before running to their gundams, and left for the battleground. 

Once the G-Boys arrived they saw what Sally had been talking about. The entire port was covered in suits. From the looks of things, it seemed that the enemy had pushed their way to the last defense line. Hurrying themselves, the Gundam team joined the battle. For hours they fought in their suits, slowly pushing the enemy back.

The enemy still had many mobile dolls, when the Gundam pilots were beginning to tire. "Man, they're never-ending!" Duo shouted over the intercom. "No kidding. But we can't give up!" Quatre shouted back. The Pilots were about to be destroyed when a new suit came into the vicinity.

"What's that suit?!" Wufei asked over the intercom. "I think it's a gundam!" Quatre shouted, as he sliced through another mobile doll. "But we're the only ones with gundams!" Duo replied. "Let's just hope that whoever it is, is on our side." Quatre said, as he thought about all of the suits they were facing. The new gundam had already destroyed some suits, when it pulled out an odd-looking beam rifle. Aiming carefully, the suit pulled the trigger and most of the battlefield burst into flames.

Finishing off the last of the suits, the gundam boys turned their gundams to their new acquaintance. The gundam was had many weapons, just from looking at it you could tell it was a very complex suit. "HEY! WHO ARE YOU!" Duo yelled to the other gundam. "A Friend…" A stranger replied over the intercom.

Relena was having a difficult time keeping her emotions in check. Struggling to maintain her fake voice she continued. "The battle is over you can return home now." With that Relena sped off in her gundam. She was afraid that if she didn't leave she might have made a fatal mistake. _I can't let them find out who I am. They may need my help in the future, so I must keep a low profile._ Relena thought, as she got out of her Gundam and headed for the home where she would be staying. 

"I wonder who was in that gundam." Duo remarked to the others as they were working on their own gundams. "Whoever it was helped us out tremendously." Quatre replied. "We should be careful, we don't know if it's on our side." Trowa said. "What are you talking about! The pilot saved our skins, and you're telling me whoever it is might be a enemy?!" Duo yelled. "People can change sides in a time of battle." Wufei reminded him. "Yeah..sure." Duo said as he left the gundam's hanger.

   [1]: mailto:stargazer326@hotmail.com



	4. Changing of Time pt.4

Hey. I'm Animesweets, formerly known as Star. This is a continuation of my ongoing fic Changing of Time. E-mail me. Unless it's a flame. In which case please don't, or I will be forced send Heero after you. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Duh.

Changing of Time

Ch.4

The rain was pouring outside, Relena noted with dismay. She quickly parked into her "new" driveway and made her way to the door. Fumbling with the keys for a few moments, she finally unlocked the door. Her roommate Sylvia Noventa greeted her. Relena had thought it odd she could end up in the same house with the granddaughter of the now dead Marshall Noventa, but she couldn't complain. Sylvia was a genuinely kind person. Though Sylvia still had no idea it was Relena living with her, due to the fact Relena had let her hair grow out to her waist, dyed it black, and now wore colored contacts. 

"Rei! You're back. How was work?" Sylvia's voice bounced off the walls from the kitchen. Relena's code name was now Rei Yagami, given to her by Dr. J. She was never to reveal her real identity, no matter how much she wanted to. "It was fine. I'm kinda tired, do you mind if I skip dinner and go to bed?" Relena called back, setting her purse down on the coffee table. _I still can't believe Dr. J set all this up for me._ Relena looked around at her home. Nicely decorated in simple tastes, there were three bedrooms, two, bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. _I love it here. _Sylvia replied immediately, "No, go on. You need your sleep." Relena went to her room after that.

Meanwhile the Gundam Boys were still having a problem with figuring out who the new pilot could be. "Who could have done that much damage to a base?" Duo asked the others. "I'm more concerned with where that pilot got his Gundam." Heero said while typing on his laptop. "Whoever it was, obviously has had some training." Duo thought aloud as he closed his eyes, leaning against the doorframe. "Weak fool." Wufei muttered. "Maybe not. Maybe not." Trowa replied. "Will it continue to fight on this side?" Quatre wondered aloud. Duo was the only one to reply, "I hope so. I hope so."

"Rei! Vidphone for you!" Sylvia called. "Coming!" Relena shouted back. She had just awoken from her nap, and was still half-asleep. "Hello? Rei speaking." Relena answered the vidphone groggily. "Nice to know you're getting your sleep Rei." Dr. J's humorous old voice floated from the screen. Relena snapped to attention, now focusing on the screen with sharpness. "Dr.J! What can I do for you?" Relena asked, keeping her voice low so Sylvia couldn't hear her in the next room. "I have a new mission for you. I'm afraid you're not going to like it." Dr. J said. Relena stiffened and awaited for what Dr. J was going to tell her. Little did she know it would change her life in more ways than one.


	5. Changing of Time pt.5

AN: This is extremely short. I was just basing it for the next chapter. Hmmm….looks like this is an old fanfic. When my name was different. ::shrugs:: Oh well…..

Disclaimers: Don't own GW…….What a shame.

Changing of Time ch. 5

"You're to destroy the head of the EarthStar Foundation." Dr. J said. Relena just stared. "What does that have to do with me not liking it?" Relena asked. "I have recently received information confirming the leader." He said. "And….?" Relena was growing impatient. "I understand that you have some….feelings for my original trainee, Heero Yuy." Dr. J said slowly. Relena frowned. Yes she had feelings for him, but she had put him out of her mind for a while now, for the mission. Now Dr. J had to go and bring back old memories. She was ready to shoot the old guy. Knowing she couldn't fool him she replied truthfully. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked. "There is a possibility that the leader is Heero Yuy's father, Odin Lowe, who was assumed dead." Dr. J stopped. "You may ask for help on this mission…but it's a risk. I leave it to you." He said before cutting the connection.

Relena just stood there in shock_. Heero's father? How can I kill a person Heero might still love? _She couldn't make that kind of decision on her own! She would need Heero….she didn't like the idea. Relena angrily punched the screen of the vid-phone, shattering it and causing her hand to bleed. Muttering a string of curses Relena never thought she would hear herself say she pulled some money out of her purse and left it on the table so Sylvia could find it. She hoped it was enough for a new phone for her friend. Relena ignored her bloody hand and quickly went to the bathroom and washed out the black dye in her hair. She removed the colored contacts from her eyes and changed. After she had accomplished all this a packed a small backpack she left the house and didn't look back.

"Heero Yuy there is someone here to see you." A secretary came into the small office Milliardo, Noin, and the Gundam pilots were currently residing in. _Who could know I was here?_ He thought. He walked outside the room and nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. It was Relena! _After all this time!_ He thought. She said nothing. Relena walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk." She said. Heero could only look at her with an odd expression…


End file.
